Forum:Is farming getting boring?
I have finally got down farming crawmerax pretty good with my soldier. I haven't gotten any pearls yet, but I have higher level, more powerful versions of the weapons that I typically use in the game. Lately I haven't found anything better than what I already have, minus the pearls of course. Killing crawmerax just seems to be getting old now that there isn't much of a reward. I guess I will be well prepared for the next DLC. Lorddigger I feel the same way. It's even to the point that when/if I ever find a pearl so what. Still a great game and many other things to explore, but farming both the Armory and Craw have lost their luster. DoomsdayJesus 16:16, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep, getting old for me too. I've killed Crawm probably 150 times now and still no Pearl. Just this one crappy Tsunami I got in the Armory. Obviously, I've traded for a ton of pearls and mods and whatnot, but I keep all my legit guns I personally found in a separate list. I will continue to farm Crawm until I get a pearl, just so I can say I got one, then I'm done with that. Thats part of the reason I started getting curious about modding. I've been tinkering with Willow Tree hoping to learn about what the game will actually drop. That way I can create very specific weapons just the way I like them. Nothing overpowered. I only want weapons that could actually happen in game, but with the specific components I tend to prefer. It's pretty fun actually. It's giving me something to think about and do now that farming has gotten stale. Thanks again to Nagamarky for all the info.--Gamedoctor21 17:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats one thing I don't get about the people who farm Cramerax 150+ times, loot the armory, farm New Haven etc. You put HOURS and HOURS into getting these incredible guns but you never use them, you don't play the main game. Complete missions, game done. I am a FIRM believer in "You need the sour to experience the sweet". My fave gun in my inventory: Bloody Unforgiven, lvl 48, 716 dmg, 96.4 acc, 4.2 zoom Ever since I found out about Jakobs Unforgiven I wanted one. I got one in a skag pile, it blew, no scope, low firerate, but I used it like CRAZY. Got DLC2 and went everyhwere and killed everything in it many times over just so I could get this gun. I'll never forget it, was about ready to call it quits on a session, whole bunch of Defilers pour outta somewhere, I can't see shit, I start firing at head level with my Equalizer, dust clears and my gun seems to auto aim on a DARK orange gun. My heart starts pounding as I slowly walk up to it and there it is... The Labeller, Death's head, The Unforgiven... brings tears to my eyes boys ECWGrizwald 18:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I personally play the main game quite a bit. I still have several characters that I'm working through both PT1 and PT2. The reason I farm Crawm is for cool guns to use in the main campaign. Why else do it? I love it when I find some new and interesting gun that I can use to go back and try on enemies that I think it would work well for. For instance, a couple of days ago, I got a really interesting x4 corrosive wildcat with surprisingly good accuracy (for a wildcat) and I went back through and did all the old haven, crimson enclave, DLC3 stuff again just so I could use it against all those crimson lance. It was a great experience. Thats why I farm Crawm.--Gamedoctor21 19:16, April 9, 2010 (UTC)